Seperated Senshi
by MercuryDestiny
Summary: A new life for Ami and Mina is inturuped by a few old friends that they don't remember! A new enemy has appeared and they are needed! R&R!
1. The Lost Battle

Ami Barton: I don't own Sailor Moon. This is before Separated Senshi. I must apologize for not having a back-story for this. I had started this just for fun and then I never thought of the back-story. This will be just the basics and I will get the third chapter for the main story out ASAP! There won't be very much dialog in this one so don't flame me for it.  
  
1 Before the Separation  
  
The night had a new meaning for the Senshi. The black had enveloped them all, not one being able to see each other. This was to be one of the most important missions, To destroy the Negaverse for once and for all. The base was located deep in a forest. At first they had stayed close, so they would be able to stay together but as they walked, one by one they separated. Mars was the first to suddenly just disappear with a yelp alerting them, then Venus with a scream, scaring all that were left. Jupiter and Mercury edged closer together, neither of them wanting the other to disappear. A few weeks before, they had outright told the others about their relationship, getting what they anticipated, not very many understanding or accepting it. Moon was close behind, not wanting to be left alone. Soon the three came upon a bright light. With a scream, Mercury dropped through a trap door, Jupiter trying to reach for her but only brushing the falling Senshi's finger tips before the door closed again. Not one word had been said sense they had entered the dark base but the silence was broken with the sudden curses muttered by the tall Senshi in the green fuku. "Jupiter, We'll get her back. We'll get them all back. Don't worry." The small Senshi leader tried to comfort her as much as she could. The taller girl's green eyes were a blaze with a strange fire but she nodded and they made for the door quickly. As they did that, the light blinded them for a moment. Finally as the light died down they heard familiar voices call out, "Don't Come in!" "It's a Trap!" "Turn around and run! Don't worry about us!" "GUYS!" The small blonde called out as her vision cleared. Each girl who had disappeared on them stood in ice boxes. Mars stood there looking furious, Venus paced looking ready to tear someone's throat out and Mercury sat in hers, looking a little defeated. "WATCH OUT!" The warning was called almost too late as a huge blast of fire came towards the two Senshi who were not captured. Jupiter leapt to the side as Moon did a summersault to avoid it. By now, Mercury had leapt to her feet and each girl started to attack the boxes. Mars got free first, aiming her Flame Sniper attack at the wall. Venus was second, As another ball of flame was aimed at Jupiter, who had landed in front of her ice prison, and melted the ice and Jupiter rolled out of the way. Mercury started to kick at her wall, hoping to break it that way. The Senshi had no clue where the enemy was, but they knew he was there. There was no set name for this enemy, they only knew it was a man. Suddenly, The blasts stopped. Mars quickly freed the last trapped Senshi with the same attack that set herself free. As Mercury climbed out, Jupiter quickly went to her side and they embraced. Knowing the others still didn't approve, their embrace was short. A voice full of malicious laughed filled the room. Fear was in the air as five separate blasts formed and flew at the Senshi. Each tried to dodge but they followed each girl's every move. As they tried to lose the blasts, They crossed paths more then once. After a few minutes of that, Jupiter ran past Mercury and the blast that was following Mercury hit her square in the side. She fell with a scream after her own hit her in the back. Mercury turned, moved to the fallen Senshi's side, fell onto her knees and looked on in horror as the one she loved fell completely still. As that was happening, Venus, Moon and Mars had figured a way to rid themselves of their blasts and crossed paths, making the blast hit each other and exploded. They suddenly heard a scream of loss and pain and turned to see Mercury knelt next to the fallen Jupiter. They knew almost immediately what must have happened As they went to their companion's side, A blast hit Sailor Moon in her back and she fell soundlessly, never alerting the others. Mercury gave a shout of warning as other blasts came their way. With that warning in the air, each dived to the ground and watched the blasts hit the wall. They got to their feet and almost as one, started running towards the door, back into the darkness. As they ran, a soft sound of another body hitting the ground alerted the other two and they had no clue who had fallen. As they ran out of the base, The two noticed who had fallen. Mars was not running along side Venus or Mercury. Fear flooded through the two as they ran, the night with three bright stars alone in the sky. "What…Do….we…do….Mercury?" Venus gasped out as they kept on running. "I….don't…..have…the…slightest…." Mercury was cut short as she fell, an unseen blast hitting her in the chest. She fell to the ground with a yell to Venus, "GO! Just keep RUNNING!" As she ran, Venus had the feeling she wouldn't make it. The night now had four bright stars in the sky. She saw where Luna and Artimis had said they would be when they had finished just before being taken down herself in the back. Just before she closed her eyes to die, Venus noticed the stars in the sky had an added a final star to their number, making 5 bright stars in the dark sky. As the darkness set in all around, Those stars headed out of Japan and to America, Separating for a new life. Luna and Artimis saw this and swore they would find their girls once more. They set out on their search for their reborn Senshi, desperately hoping that they would find them before the enemy would…..  
  
  
  
Ami Barton: THERE! The back story for Separated Senshi! Have fun! 


	2. The Start of the Search

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or The Sailor Senshi. I don't own Dairy Queen either; I just work at one. If you are scared by the welcome to Dairy Queen speech, trust me, it scares me too! The Senshi are going to half act like me and my friends but be reminded that they had been separated for a reason.  
  
Ami looked out of the dirty windows she was cleaning as she heard, "AMI! Come back! We need you to come back and make a Blizzard or two!" She rolled her eyes and called back, "Alright!" The blue haired girl turned and started back towards the counter. She adjusted her purple uniform shirt and her black visor with the letters "DQ" on the front. As she reached the counter, A girl with long blond hair up in odangos and innocent blue eyes walked in. She wore a simple pink sleeveless shirt and an aqua green skirt. Ami groaned quietly, plastered a smile on her face and dashed over to her register, " Hi! Welcome to Dairy Queen, Can I help you?" The girl smiled and said, " I hope so…" She squinted at Ami's name tag before looking strait into Ami's deep Sapphire blue eyes, "Ami!" She gave Ami her order and Ami said politely, as she had done millions of times before, while giving the girl her drink cups, "Your order will be out in just a moment." Before Ami could turn around, She heard the girl say quietly, "I found you Ami…Mercury is now found…" Ami stopped smiling at this point and time, for she was getting quite scared. She moved over to the Drive-through register and smiled happily, she would be getting off work soon and could go home. She moved over to the Ice Cream counter and started working on the order she just rang up.  
  
Serena smiled as Ami turned and stopped as she whispered. As she turned to get her drink, a tall girl with dark brown hair and deep emerald green eyes walked in. She wore a dark green shirt and dark blue jeans with a pair of black boots and a denim jacket. She looked at Serena and asked, "Serena, Why did you drag us all the way to this Dairy Queen? We're not supposed to be stopping like this everywhere!" Serena smiled and said, "Look over near the counter Lita and you'll see." Lita looked over just in time to see Ami walk up and yell over the loud Dinning Room, "LARGE TWIST DIPPED IN CHOCLATE?" Serena raised a hand and said, "Over here Ami!" Ami smiled and walked over to the two girls. Lita looked at the small blue haired girl closely. She was about 5' 2 1/2" with dark blue hair with purple streaks and matching deep sapphire eyes. She wore the purple shirt all DQ employees wear during work, dark blue dress pants and tennis shoes. Around her neck was a small sliver star with an even smaller sun in the middle of it on a thin chain. She wore the same blue earrings that the Ami they knew always wore. On her right ring finger was a class ring with a squared blue stone on it. She handed the cone to Serena and smiled. "When are you off work Ami?" Serena asked suddenly before the small girl could retreat to the counter. Ami quietly spoke, "In 5 minutes. Why?" "I want to talk to you ok? I'll meet you outside under one of the umbrellas with my friends ok?" The shy girl nodded and then dashed behind the counter. "That has to be Ami." Serena spoke up interrupting Lita's observation of Ami with customers (A loud and friendly "Hi! Welcome to Dairy Queen, Can I help you?" erupted from her mouth once again.) Lita nodded solemnly, "Yes…but she's lost all of her memories…how are we going to help her?" "Same thing we did with Rei, Teach her." Serena said with a smile. Lita nodded and went outside to Rei where she was waiting with the car.  
  
Five minutes later Ami smiled and looked the clock and turned to her manager and asked, "Hey Beth! Need me to do anything before I clock out to go home?" Beth, Her manager, shook her head and said, "Go on home. We can deal." Ami nodded and clocked out. She got her black backpack and ran to the restrooms. As she emerged from the rest room, she wore a tight blue shirt and dark blue bike shorts. She wore only socks on her feet. On her wrists were black wrist guards and on her hands were black finger-less gloves. On her arm hung an aqua blue helmet. In her arms was a pair of black rollerblades with star stickers on them. On her leg, near her ankle, was a tattoo of a yellow and blue sun. It looked as if she put some body glitter on it. She reached the table where Serena, Rei and Lita sat, "Hello." Serena smiled and said, "I'm Serena, this," As she pointed and said their name they nodded, "is Lita and Rei." Ami nodded back as she sat down to put on her roller blades, "I'm Ami, Nice to meet you. Would you guys like to come over to my house or something?" Rei, a girl a little taller then Serena with Raven black hair and deep purple eyes, looked at the others before responding, "If it's alright with your parents." Ami looked up from tightening her rollerblades and snorted, "My Parents died in a car accident three years ago. I live alone with my younger brother. I can barely stay in school because of him." They looked shocked as Ami smiled, "He'll be home soon so I'm extra glad my boss didn't want me to work much longer! I have to talk to him about Him being sick all this week! I'm only 16 and I'd like to stay in my JVS Class so I can get a jump start on my career!" She smiled at the others with a smile, as she was about to put on her backpack. "We'll take that if you want Ames." Serena offered, using the nickname that they used to call her long ago. Ami looked a bit confused but nodded as she strapped on her helmet, "Sure! I can do more tricks that way!" Rei took the black backpack from Ami and the three got into the car as Lita called from the driver's seat, "Lead the way Ami!" Ami nodded and started skating away. They followed her and she skated up to a railing and jumped onto it to grind it. After they got into the housing complex she lived in, They saw four boys with skateboards with a homemade ramp. Ami grinned and yelled to them, "GUYS!" They called back to her, "AMI! DO IT!" She sped up and started towards the ramp. The three in the car watched as she reached the ramp and pulled a 540 Blade hold off it and land it perfectly yelling, "HAHA! See YA!" They finally made it to the pale yellow house Ami and her brother called home. As she reached the garage, she pulled out of her pocket a small gray box and the door opened. She skated in and the girls parked the car in the driveway. They got out and saw Ami taking of her rollerblades, "Come on in." She said and she got up and opened the door to the family room. They walked in and looked around. The table was piled with papers and other things, the sofa had papers and textbooks and Anime and movie DVDs on it. Two cats ran into the basement as Ami walked near. "KYLE?" She yelled loudly. There was no answer so she ran over to the sofa and cleaned it of quickly as she blushed lightly, "Have a seat, I'll be right back ok?" They all took a seat on the lounge chair, sofa or the love seat as Ami darted out of the room. She reappeared a moment later wearing a pale green T-shirt and a dark blue and purple patterned ankle length skirt. She wore a silver pentagram around her neck this time with a small sun choker above it. "Sorry about that," Ami said turning to face the dirty fireplace. Upon the mantel in front of her was a picture of Ami, A red headed little boy, who they assumed to be Kyle, A black haired man and a dirty blond haired woman. On either side of the picture was a white candle. Ami looked behind her and picked up a box of matches and lit the candles and muttered, "Let the goddess guide you…" She turned and then blushed a deep scarlet color, "Sorry," She mumbled," It's a ritual I have to do to keep their spirits safe." The girls nodded as she stopped explaining. She sat on a dark blue pillow on the floor in front of the dirty fireplace. "What happened?" Serena asked. Ami sighed as she closed her eyes and said, "It was about 10:00 PM and it was really dark. Kyle and myself were in the back, sleeping. A drunk driver was barreling down the road as my parents were turning down a street. The car crashed right into the front and his car blew up. My parents were instantly killed on impact. Kyle got out of the crash with minor scraps and bruises and I got a broken wrist and a couple 3rd-degree burns." Ami opened her eyes and pointed at her ankle, which had a huge ugly scar on it, "This is all I have to remember the crash by. Some times I can't walk because of it." Tears shimmered in her eyes as she spoke about the accident. "It was an accident, don't blame yourself Ames." Rei said and put a hand on Ami's shoulder. Ami looked up at the raven-haired girl with a little bit of confusion, "Wha…? How'd did you know what I was thinking?" The three girls nodded and Serena got up and opened the garage door, "Might as well do it now." A black and a white cat came in. Ami tilted her head and said, "What in the…" Suddenly Lita looked at one of the DVDs that was on the floor. It was titled "Sailor Moon Super S". Lita looked up and tossed the DVD in front of the cats, "Better look at this you two before getting the Ami we know and love back." The cats stopped in front of it and looked at each other, "At least she won't be too surprised!" The white one said. Ami's eyes widened, as she gasped, "No Way I have got to be dreaming!" The girls shook their heads as the black cat went up to Ami and said, "Although this will be a little rough on you, it's time to come back."  
  
Ami Barton: Love it? Hate it? Next Chapter will be the return of Mercury, going to the JVS Pre-School and meeting Mina. I am in an Early Childhood Education program at a JVS and I teach the Pre-School along side my friend, who will basically be Mina in the story. And the next chapter will be funny, I promise! Me and Mina had talked about how we were going to do this soooo… let's just say there will be more then one fainting spell! Well Ja Ne! 


	3. An Old love Ignigtes

Ami Barton: Usual Disclaimers apply! I also don't own My Little Ponies. And I don't remember what Luna's memory thingy is so I'm going to try as hard as possible to get this right! I'm going to start the restoring of Mina in this chapter and hopefully finish the enemy design and introduce it next chapter or even this chapter if I don't finish this before then. I know what it's going to be off of because I have had this dream...well... Never Mind. I know I don't say where in Ohio this is taking place but I don't wanna be found! I mean, I live in Ohio and have been for all my life. Oh yeah, by the way (Don't kill me because of what I'm about to say and do) This will be an Ami/Lita fic. I've been trying to think of another way but…well…. Now time for the Chapter!  
  
  
  
The girl looked beyond surprised when that was said. She sat there in shock but then said, "Might as well do it." And sat there calmly. The white cat looked to the black and said, "Your specialty Luna." Luna nodded and went over to Ami, "You might want to close your eyes." Sapphire eyes closed as Luna began her mind meld. The blue symbol of Mercury appeared within the gold beam upon Ami's forehead. As the gold beam and symbol disappeared, Ami opened her eyes and smiled a little. "Artimis? How long did it take?" She asked with a slight grin as she scratched behind Luna's ears. "5 months. You've been the longest yet." The white cat, Artimis, replied, with snickers coming from the other girls. Ami rolled her eyes and then heard the garage door opening, "Shit…Kyle's home…" She stood up and gave a meaningful look at the others as a red haired figure came bursting through the door. His hair was a bright flaming red and his eyes were baby blue. He was about as tall as Ami, maybe a bit taller, and was wearing an Orange and Black T-shirt with jeans and tennis shoes. "Kyle, Why have you been faking lately?" Ami said, crossing her arms over her chest. "None ya…" He responded. "Not the right answer dude. No video games and no TV until you tell me the right answer and it had better be soon before Grandma gets here." He groaned and then saw the girls, "Why do you have people over?" Ami glanced at the others in panic, not having anything to say. It was Serena who spoke, "She had volunteered to shelter us while here in Ohio." Kyle rolled his eyes and Ami suddenly snapped at the boy, "You'd better be respectful or I will give you more then a broken arm." Her eyes had turned cold and her voice had turned Acidic. The baby blue eyes widened a bit but then the owner of the eyes left the room. Ami sighed and grumbled, "He can be so rude sometimes, I'm sorry about that…" They all shook their heads and Lita said, "Hey, don't worry about it." Ami smiled a little then said, "Come on. I'll show you around." They all got up and followed her to the back of the house where a door was almost shut, "You'd better have the TV off in there." Ami warned as she peeked in the room to her right then opened the door in front of her. Inside was a slightly messy room with posters everywhere. In a corner was a computer desk with My Little Ponies and Unicorns all on it along with a computer and printer. A small Twin size bed stood near the closet and a messy dresser stood next to a fish tank with many fish inside. "This is my room. I can set up one of the inflatable mattress in here and one in the master bedroom." She pointed to the room across from Kyle's, "One can be in the queen bed and one can be on the inflatable mattress." The girls nodded as Ami sat on her bed, "You guys decide who goes where while I set up alright?" They nodded and Ami slipped into the master bedroom and started inflating the mattresses. "Serena, Stay in here with Ami, Lita and Rei, you girls stay in the master bedroom. You two can decide who gets what later." Luna said over the loud machine Ami was using. They all nodded again and went to get their bags. Rei stayed with Ami and asked, "What are we doing tomorrow?" Ami turned the machine and replied, "I guess you guys will come with me to ECE tomorrow and watch but some in my class can automatically tell who you guys are. We'll need to…" Ami bit her lip suddenly. "What…Oh, You mean change our hairstyles, right?" Rei caught on suddenly. Ami nodded and said, "Won't be too hard. I know of a few things." As the girls came back in, They all put their bags in the room they were to be in while Rei told them of what was to happen and while Ami went to go greet her Grandmother.  
  
(A/N: I know I'm skipping the night but we need to get on with it and go to Mina.)  
  
The next day the four girls piled into the small car and Lita, her brown hair left down (To Her annoyance),asked, "Where do we go Ami?" Ami rolled her eyes and shook her head, her wet blue hair getting in her eyes (She had to wash out the purple dye in her hair and she wanted to be back to normal now), Go to the road that we entered in by and turn left. Then I'll tell you when to turn right." Lita nodded and backed out of the driveway. Rei turned to Ami, her hair back in a twist braid (A/N: There is such a braid! I've had it done to mine! Well before I cut my hair to give to a friend who has cancer so she can have a wig. And you're Welcome Debbie!) And asked, "Don't you have your license?" Ami shook her head, "No. I have my permit but I can't do anything until I'm 17. Then I can learn from my Grandmother." Serena, whose blond hair had been done in a princess ponytail, nodded and said, "Your Dad was teaching you?" Ami nodded and sighed a little. Both Rei and Serena knew they should drop it. Suddenly Ami said, "Ok. Turn right." As Lita drove into the parking lot, from a first glance, the building didn't look like a school. As they parked, they all took a second glance from the back. There was a greenhouse and a small fenced playground there. Ami started towards the doors before they realized it and they had to run to catch up with her. As then entered, there was a tone and there was a rush of people going to the rooms. Ami motioned towards the hallway and started down the hall, the others on her tail. As they walked, voices assaulted them. "What's wrong with them Ami?" Serena whispered. Ami glanced at the girls, noticing their uniform, "Oh. Don't mind them. Some labs don't like the others." She turned into a huge room with a banner bearing the letters "FCCLA" on it above the door. Ami went to the teacher and pointed at Serena, Rei and Lita and the teacher nodded. Ami came back over and said, pointing to the door to a dark room, "You guys can watch from the OB room. I'll bring the girl that could be Mina back in here. We're in Prep so I'll stay with you guys unless I need to sub for someone." They nodded and went in the room and closed the door, waiting for Ami.  
  
Ami went back to the back of the room and donned a royal blue smock with white embroidery spelling "Miss Ami" on it. She tied it and then heard, "Hey Ami!" She turned and saw a girl a bit taller then she. She had long blond hair with a red bow in it (A/N: Guess who?). Her bright blue eyes looked a bit worried at Ami's tired expression on her face and she wore the same smock Ami was wearing except with the embroidery spelling "Miss Mina" on it. "Hiya Mina. What's up?" Ami said, smiling a little. Mina tilted her head at the sudden smile on her usually depressed friend. The only time Ami smiled in class was when she was teaching the kids or trying to trick the rest of the class. "Why are you smiling Ames?" Mina asked. Ami shook her head and said, "I'll show you after meeting 'kay?" Mina nodded, not sure. They went to the rug with the others and was suddenly "Attacked" by another girl. "Hey guys!" "What is it Tracie?" Both responded in annoyed tones. The girl continued to speak, "We have visitors in the OB room! I'm going to meet them!" Ami quickly stepped in, "Hey, Leave them alone dude. They have to stay with me. They don't want to join." "But..." "Leave them alone." Ami said, the acid creeping back in her voice again. Mina put a hand on her shoulder and steered her to their usual spot on the rug, "Cool it Am." Ami nodded and then the meeting started. Ami and Mina weren't needed to sub for anyone but they had to get kids. They quickly did this and then went into the OB room where the girls were waiting. Ami gave them a meaningful look as if asking, "So?" As Ami closed the door, Luna and Artimis came out from behind the girls, "I think you're right Ami" "Uh…you remember about how we wished we were the Senshi? Well…we are." Ami said a little nervously. Mina looked scared and then promptly fainted, Ami barely catching her. Suddenly the door opened, hitting Ami in the back and making her drop Mina to the ground, and Tracie rushed in, "What's going on?" Ami's head shot up and snarled out of Tracie's view and then turned with a frown, "We're fine! Go and do your job." The girl looked hurt and closed the door. As she did that, Ami let her pain show but said nothing, trying to wake Mina. After a bit, they all helped and woke her up and she stammered out, "No lie?" Ami nodded, "No lie. Come over to my house after class and we'll show you." Mina nodded and Ami smiled, "'Kay! Come on, we need to get out there and finish our folders." The taller girl nodded dumbly and they left the room. As the door closed, giggles broke out, "She's never going to live this down."  
  
The tone (A/N: We don't have a bell, it's more of a tone then a bell) sounded, The five girls made their way to the parking lot, chatting a little. Ami and Lita stayed close, confusing the others a bit but they said nothing. Luna and Artimis exchanged glances, not sure what to say or do about this. They all squeezed into the car and started towards Ami's house again. As they got inside they heard a cough. Ami groaned and yelled, "KYLE!" "WHAT?" A voice called back. "YOU FAKER! WE'RE SPARRING TODAY RIGHT?" "YEAH!" Came the reply. Ami smiled and said, "Come on." And they all went back into Ami's room. Luna performed her mind meld and Mina smiled but then frowned at the giggling, "What?" Then stopped and scowled. Hours later, Serena and Mina were playing the Dreamcast, Rei was watching them and Lita, Ami and Kyle was outside. Ami and Kyle were sparring and both were doing a fine job of it. Lita smiled and watched, for she had been in e-mail contact with Ami for a while but she just never knew it, and remembered her writing about her and her brother's sparring matches. They fought for two hours before they stopped. "Finish tomorrow?" Kyle asked his older sister. Ami nodded with a weary smile, "Sure, Just stay at school tomorrow." The boy nodded and dashed inside.  
  
Ami watched her brother as she felt arms go around her and pick her up and twirl her around. She shrieked and then looked behind her to see Lita, "Hey!" Lita smiled and said, "'Bout time I found you MercuryDestiny." Ami blinked, confused and then realized, "JupiterFighter?" Lita nodded and Ami tried to squirm out of her grasp but Lita kept tight, "Remember what I told you about that one dream?" Ami nodded, "The one about you and the blue haired girl?" Lita nodded and kept her smile as Ami realized and blushed, "You mean…" Lita shrugged, "Could be…May not be but sometime you have to wonder." The blush had suddenly faded from Ami's face as she though of it and consulted her self on this, Maybe…I don't know…I mean I never…. WHOA! Hold the train Ami-girl! Don't even go there! Last time you thought of that moron was when you were being suicidal. You don't want to go there again…I can't let it happen ever again…But…Still…. Lita looked worried on the half-hidden upset expression on Ami's face as she was silent, I wonder what happened before to do that to her? She looks scared to death about what I just said. I'll bet something happened to her and someone else told her the same thing. Ami's expression softened when she saw Lita's frown. Ami put a hand on her friend's shoulder and softly smiled. Lita snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the hand and released Ami from her grip. The smaller girl looked worried and kept her hand where it was, then smiled a little, "As long as the others don't find out until…" The taller of the two nodded and pulled her companion close, her arms around her waist. They sat down together at the side of the house. Ami lay her head on Lita's shoulder and softly spoke, "The reason I looked upset was because…well…I had…something like this before and well…" Lita shook her head, "I know. You told me, remember?" Ami smiled at her and chuckled a little, "I know…I have that IM saved." Suddenly there was a slight rustle in the brush and the two sat straight up, Ami's head barely missing Lita's jaw, frightened. Out of the brush came Luna and Artimis, with knowing looks on their faces. Both girls blushed as Artimis spoke, "You two are quick to remember about before now." They nodded a little as Luna continued, "But remember, The others might not think this is ok." Ami groaned as Lita responded, "I know, I can still see the looks on their faces." "Keeping this a secret this time will be hard." Ami added, a little nervous. "But it's a challenge MercuryDestiny." Lita said with a grin. Ami hit Lita's arm playfully and said, "I know that JupiterFighter!" Then they heard, "Hey guys! Where are you two?" The couple quickly released each other and stood up and acted like they were talking to Luna and Artimis about the new enemy. Mina came around and said, "Want me to call my Mom or what?" Lita spoke up, "I'll drive you if you want." Mina shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Either way." Lita nodded, "When do you want to leave?" Mina shrugged and then said, "ASAP I guess." Lita nodded and said, "Okay. I'll get the keys." And went inside. Ami tilted her head, "Want me to come with?" Mina nodded. "Still weirded out about it right?" Another nod. "Same here. I was brought back just yesterday myself." Mina finally smiled and replied, "Good. I won't be the only one confused then." Ami laughed gently as Lita came back out and said, "Let's go then." They got into the car, Lita and Ami up front and Mina in the back. As they made their way past the Dairy Queen, Ami made a face at the people in the same purple shirt she wore just yesterday that were standing outside (Her Manager included) and the people did it right back. Ami waved and laughed, Lita and Mina just shrugged and ignored it. As they pulled up, Ami turned and said, "Do you need..." Mina interrupted, "No. I'll be ok." She then smiled, knowingly. The other two exchanged glances as she said, "No.... It's ok. I won't tell." Ami shot a glare at Mina and she rolled her eyes as she got out, "See ya guys!" And with that, she went inside the house. Lita looked curious, "How'd she find out?" Ami shrugged but then said, "Dunno. But she has a knack of doing that to me."  
  
Ami Barton: I wrote waaaaaaaaaaaay too much! I was talking to my friend who is Mina and she told me to do this chapter somewhat like this. Please Review, I know I changed the rating but if you noticed above…well.... You get the picture. Until later, Ja Ne! 


	4. The Enemy Shows up

Ami Barton: Usual Disclaimers appear here! Thank you for the reviews, I am working on the back-story right now and hope to bring it out ASAP if not already out there. Ami's room in the story is basically my own and I love My Little Ponies so they share my computer's space with the unicorns. This would have been out sooner but the server for FF.net was down . Stupid Hardware problems. But hey, at least this is out now!  
  
As the sky darkened, The need to remind the girls of the enemy was becoming more urgent to Luna and Artimis. Lita and Ami had just pulled into the driveway and they were immediately "attacked" by the others, "Where's Mina?" Ami chuckled, "I think her parents would come after me if she would stay over here. And I personally like my head upon my shoulders right now. But I have to get changed." And she took off inside the house. They all looked at each other and then followed her inside but stayed away from her and Serena's room. Serena followed and watched her closely. Ami donned on a blue leotard and navy blue bike shorts. "Where are you going Ami?" Ami only smiled and said, "I have a dance lesson I have to take and then teach." She picked up her jacket and a pink tote bag and walked out of the room, Leaving a stunned Serena in her wake, "You dance?"  
  
When the girls walked into the Building, Ami kept on walking even after the other's stopped for a second. They quickly found her as she was tossed two Pom Poms. "You forgot these last lesson Ami. You might want them." The girl by the door said. "Thanks Maria. I don't know what'd I do with out you my friend." She then turned and blushed, "Guys, This is Maria, Maria, this is Serena, Rei and Lita." Maria nodded and then said, "Better hurry. We're doing tap soon." Ami paled and darted in after the girl saying, "Just sit in the front. I'll be there in a moment." A small figure peeked out of the doorway just then. Her large Garnet red eyes and her Cotton Candy pink hair almost making her look out of place. Serena saw the girl but then blinked. When she blinked, The girl vanished! Broadway Music blared from the room and the girls hurried inside. They watched Ami dance as they sat down near her pink bag. They watched, Almost expecting the girls to trip on themselves as they did their coffee grinders. Finally the song ended and the girls froze in a single pose. They, as one, Bowed and ran to one side of the room. "Alright girls! First class! Dismissed! Everyone else, Jazz shoes and Poms!" The teacher, Angel called. General groans sounded as half the class left as the other half (Ami and Maria included) went to get their Jazz shoes. "Say it and I will have to hurt you." Ami grunted as she pulled out her black Jazz shoes and slipped off her Tap shoes. She then stood up and Lita tossed her Poms. Ami smiled, "Thanks" And darted to her spot among the mess of girls ranging for about the age of 5 to the oldest being 16. (A/N: This is a true group. I was the oldest at the age of 16 and the youngest was a five year old. WE KICKED BUTT TOO! 1st place in all the Dance Competitions we went too! WHOOO! Anyways .) Then out of the boom box was, "PUT UP YOUR DUKES SO LET'S GET DOWN TO IT!" They jumped and watched as the girls pull off Varsity jumps. "Whoa!" Was the general response. By the end of the dance though, the boom box leaped off the Table and started to change into a Youma! All the girls watched on in fear but then Ami yelled, "EVERYONE! GET OUTTA HERE!" All the girls ran out of the room except the Senshi. "TRANSFORM!" Rei called. "I can't! Not without." Serena was interrupted by the Cotton Candy Haired girl running in and yelling, "Let's do it Odango!" Ami paled as she received a glare from Serena but they quickly started to call out their Transformation Phrases, "SILVER CRISIS POWER!" "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!" "MARS CRYSTAL POWER!" "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" "MAKEUP!" They quickly Became the Sailor Senshi and began to attack, "Mars Firebird...Strike!" The bird of flame barely scorched the side of the Youma and Mercury called, "Jupiter! It's immune to Electricity and water!' Jupiter nodded and the rod on her tiara charged up before gathering the electricity in her hands, "Jupiter Thunderclap ZAP!" "Shine Aqua ILLUSION!" The two attacks came together and hit the Youma hard. (A/N: I don't remember what Chibi Moon says so I'm just doing what I remember.) Chibi Moon brought out her bell and called out, "Twinkle Yell!" Pegasus came and Sailor Moon's Kaleidoscope (A/N That's what it's called in my Cursor set I have .) Formed in her gloved hands. "Moon.." She took the Kaleidoscope and charged up her finishing attack, "Gorgeous.MEDITATION!" The Ball of Light Shattered the Youma and freed Angel from its grasp. Then Sailor Moon glared at Mercury and started to walk towards the retreating Senshi, "Why didn't you say you knew Chibi-Usa was here?" With that, Mercury took off running as fast as she could, with Moon on her heels.  
  
The rest of Dance class was canceled and the girls started home. Chibi-Usa joined the group going home with them. When they got home, Kyle was still at Tai Kwan Do, So the girls had the whole house to themselves. "Anyone want something to eat soon?" Lita asked the group but was ignored. Ami then yelled at the tired group, "IF YOU ALL WANT SOMETHING, THERE WILL BE A SMALL DINNER IN ABOUT AN HOUR!" Everyone looked at Ami and she shrugged, "Hey, I've been living with Kyle almost a year. Did you not think I learned to cook?" They all shrugged and Ami blushed, "Ok.Be back here in about a hour and there should be something cooking." They all nodded and dispersed about the small house. Finally Ami and Lita were alone. Ami walked over to Lita, who was sitting on the love seat (A/N FIRST THING I THOUGHT OF . Plus I'm in my room, I'm no where near my Living Room) and sat next to her. Lita wrapped her arms around Ami's waist and pulled her close, "Tired?" Ami nodded and lay her head upon Lita's shoulder, "Very.and sore.I hate doing the Half time Show dance." She closed her eyes and sighed, "And getting chased by Serena didn't help matters along with that Damn Youma." Lita kissed Ami's forehead gently and Ami opened one eye, "How long have you known Chibi-Usa here?" Ami sighed, "For about 3 years now. She's always been with Angel for dance class, and Each year I've helped with her class. She told me she knew about me but refused to tell me how she knew me." She closed her eye and snuggled into Lita's embrace. Lita laid her head atop of Ami's and sighed gently, "What are we going to do about rooms now?" Ami mumbled something then realized she couldn't be heard and spoke up, "Well.I can try and talk Rei into not arguing with Serena when it's dark out so we can all get some sleep." Lita nodded and then said, "Then I'm with you right?" She smiled as Ami began to blush gently, "It's ok Ami. I was half expecting to find a way to trade with Serena anyway." Ami sighed in content and Lita said, "We'd better start making something or the others will get suspicious." Ami nodded and together they got up and looked around in the kitchen to find something to make for the group, Plus Kyle when he got home.  
  
A few hours Later, Ami was washing the Dishes with Kyle when the Red head asked, "So.your friend Rei.Is she.Single?" Ami about died with laughter but then responded, "Yes.But why?" Ami glanced at her younger brother, who blushed a deeper red then his hair, "Uh.No reason." At 15, Kyle was taller then his older sister even when bare foot and even when Ami wore her platform sandals. "You're lying." Ami said knowingly as she dried the last dish, "You sound like me when I was talking to Lita over the net." "Huh? OH! She's JupiterFighter!" Ami laughed, "Your no better Doom2AlphaOmega." She poked her brother's side playfully and in retaliation, Kyle staring tickling his sister. She shrieked and starting laughing uncontrollably, "Kyle!.Please..Mercy!..Stop!!" Lita overheard this and had to chuckle at the show of Sibling love. Ami was squirming on the ground, trying to get away from Kyle, who had her by her bare foot and tickling her on the underside of her foot. "Lita!" Ami called out desperately. Lita tapped the boy on the shoulder and smiled as he stopped, "You do it this way." She said, starting her own tickle assault on Ami's sides. "HEY! You were supposed to save me!" Ami shrieked indignantly. Lita smiled and then scooped the still laughing girl into her arms. She carried her all the way into Ami's room. She laid Ami down upon the bed and said, "Serena and Rei have been warned. They argue in the night and they get fed to Luna, Artimis, Sierra and Merlin." Ami giggled gently and yawned. The two quickly changed, As did the rest of the house hold, and slipped into bed, Falling asleep in each others arms from the first time in a long time.  
  
Ami Barton: I know this sounds really crappy but I'm trying.I have summer school to do and I just finished a report for the class. Enjoy! Until the next time, Ja Ne! Oh.and I have a BIG Question, Ami (Myself) and Mina (My Friend) IRL don't go to the same schools. Lita is going to Ami's school while Either Rei or Serena goes to Mina's but I have a dilemma. Who goes with Mina and then where does the remaining girl go? Winding Roads (Ami and Lita) is going to be the name for the High school I go to and Crossing Paths (Mina and ???) will be the name for Mina's school. I NEED YOUR HELP! THANK YOU!!!! 


End file.
